Jared's Angel
by VickyC1
Summary: Kim Crawler has been in love with Jared Macaw for 12 years. What happens when he finally notices her? Will she give into him eaisly? Or will he have to work for her? All canon pairings expect for Jacob/Leah and Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. **

**HEY YOU GUYS. THIS IS ONE OF MY OTHER NEW IDEAS. KIM AND JARED ARE MY FAVOURITE IMPRINT STORY. SO I'M DOING MY OWN VERSION. IT'S A BIT DIFFERENT. HE DOESN'T GET THE GIRL STRAIGHT OUT. HE HAS TO WORK FOR IT. ******

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE- HE'S BACK.**

--- **Kim POV**

Mrs. Kim Macaw.

Kim loves Jared.

Kimberley Adriana Macaw.

I didn't realise I had wrote those until Sammie nudged me in the shoulder. I blushed three shades of red and rubbed them out with my erasers. I looked at Sammie with a sheepish smile. She just rolled her eyes at me.

That's all she did when I went into one of my Jared moments. I had been in love with the unbelievably gorgeous Jared Macaw since freshman year. I even sat next to him in four lessons. But he never noticed me. I don't even think he knows my name. And why would he?

I was Kim Crawler. Plain and simple Kim. There was nothing special about me. I wasn't beautiful despite what my friends might say and I wasn't incredibly smart. I had long plain black hair that fell just above my waist. Dark brown eyes that weren't anything special and the Native American tanned skin. I was short just 5ft3 and slim. See nothing special.

Jared on the other hand. Wow. Was he gorgeous? Tall. Long black hair. Sparkling black eyes and a killer body. Yes he was gorgeous. And to top it all off he was smart, athletic and popular.

Every girl wanted him but he doesn't date. He does hook ups. But I've never hooked up with him. Never. He had his friends. I had mine. I watched from my spot in the cafeteria as Jared's friends sat there without him. Quil, Embry and Jacob all sat glaring daggers in the opposite direction. Confused I followed their line of sight and I gasped.

Was that _Jared? _He had changed. He was taller and I mean a lot taller. He had cut off his hair it was now short and cropped and my god did he have muscles. And he was sitting with Paul Blackbird.

I nudged Sammie impatiently.

"Ow. What?" She said rubbing the spot I nudged.

"When did Jared get back?" Jared had been missing from school for two weeks. I had been worried about him. Not knowing if he was alive or dead. And now he was just back like nothing had happened. I didn't realise I had been staring at him until Paul's eyes locked on mine. I blushed an immediately looked away.

Sammie laughed. "Today I'm guessing. And he's staring at you." I didn't turn around. I so wanted to. But I didn't. I couldn't.

"He's probably glaring." I said glumly. She opened her mouth to reply a sly grin spreading across her face but the bell rang so she never got chanced to say anything.

"I'll meet you at mine later." I told her. Laughing at the expression on her face. As soon as I was in the corridor my palms started to sweat. I have a lesson with Jared now. History. He sits next to me.

God just breathe.

He won't say anything to me anyway. He never does. I don't think he even sees me.

As I entered the class I was shoved roughly by a tall dark shape. The force of the impact sent me flying to the floor and sending my bag and it's belongings across the room.

"Paul man. Watch where you're going." I froze I knew that voice. Jared. I looked up to see Paul standing their looking guilty while Jared stared at him.

"Sorry Kimster."

"It's ok." At the sound of my voice Jared turned towards me sharply. He seemed to freeze. He stared at me. Not really staring but gawking. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I blushed and Paul burst into fits of laughter.

"No way. This is too good." Paul continued to laugh and then Jared finally snapped out of it.

"Hi" He breathed at me. "I'm Jared. What's your name?"

Paul laughed even harder "Dude. You've been sitting next to the girl since freshman year." Jared's face was a picture of surprise. He looked from Paul and to me three times before he finally spoke.

"Three years?" I nodded. Jared continued to look at me like a dying man seeing the sun for the last time. Awe. "Are you serious three years and I never noticed how beautiful she was?" I blushed Jared Macaw called me beautiful. And then I was mad. I pushed myself of the floor and bent to pick up the contents from my bag, Jared and Paul beat me to it. As they handed them my stuff I gave them the dirtiest look I could muster. Paul recoiled from my look with a grin on his face. Jared looked like he'd been shot.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding like he actually cared.

"What's wrong? You act like I don't exists for 12 years and all of the sudden I'm beautiful. You don't even no my name."

"But… I like you."

"You don't even know me. Leave me alone." The traitor tears fell just before I turned away. Jared's face formed a look of pain and then I fled.

He was a very good actor. Pretending that I'm beautiful. That he liked me. Hurting my feelings. Obviously Paul or someone had put him up to this. Probably realised I'm in love with Jared and wanted to hurt me. The tears fell freely now as I ran to my car. I couldn't see them, their probably laughing.

"Wait. Girl. Please." Jared's voice broke the silence of the school parking lot.

"Leave me alone" My voice broke on alone and I heard Jared catch up to me. Warm hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the owner's chest. I knew it was Jared but I relaxed and the tears stopped. Jared was hot. Really hot and not just look wise. His warm hands stroked my stomach through my top. I sighed.

"Please. Tell me your name. I need to know." That made me mad again. I struggled in his arms trying to push myself out of his grip. He seemed to catch on that I was struggling and he re leased me. I turned to face him. His eyes were looking at me softly. My hair whipped around me and came into my face. Jared's hand came up to brush it away but I jerked away from him. He looked hurt and slowly dropped his hand.

"You want to know my name?" He nodded looking hopeful. "Then go back in fucking time and pay attention to the girl who sat next to you for 12 fucking years." And then I turned and ran all the way home.

---** JARED'S POV**

A werewolf. That's what I am. Before this I was just Jared Macaw. But now I was a werewolf. Paul Blackbird was also a werewolf. We phased for the first time together. Sam Uley was our pack leader. I take back all the bad stuff I ever said about Sam; he's actually a stand up guy. I hate being a werewolf. I had controlled my temper so I didn't phase most the time I got mad but Paul on the other hand. God that boy had a problem. I hated that I hardly got sleep anymore. Running patrols during the night took its toll. But there was perks. Strength. Speed. And the skill to heal in about 5minutes.

I hadn't been to school in two weeks. I couldn't until I had my temper in control. Now I could go back. I'd never thought I'd say this but I couldn't wait to go back to school. To feel normal again. Paul was coming back to. Even though he hadn't perfected keeping his temper in check I would be there to control him.

The drive to school didn't take long. Just five minutes. Paul was sitting in the passenger seat of my mums Toyota while I drove and he stuffed his face with my mum's pancakes.

"Pig" I mumbled under my breath.

"Shut pansy." He laughed at my expression. Pansy. He had been calling me that after I acted like a girl when I came face to face with a bear. That thing was huge excuse me for screaming.

"Get out of my car" I growled at him once I had pulled into the parking lot. He laughed and hopped out the car.

"Come on Pansy you know you love it when I call you that." I smacked him on the upside of his head and walked to first lesson.

The day past slowly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I couldn't sit with my old friends anymore. It wasn't safe. I could see Embry, Quil and Jacob all staring at me and I could here their whispers about why I was with Paul. I drowned them out and continued eating my lunch. When I looked at the food it looked like dinner for four. Werewolf's I had noticed always want to eat. Paul was sitting next to me scoffing down his food. Pig, But I was one to talk.

Paul and I chatted quietly about patrols and then about girls he wanted to hook up with. I was quietly staring at my plate listening to Paul when he nudged me.

"What?"

"That little black haired chick was just staring at you." I looked to where he was pointing and all I saw was the back on a small black haired girl. From what I could see of her back, she had a killer body. Who was she? I continued to stare at the back of her head and decided to see if I could hear her.

"He's probably glaring" I heard a glum but unbelievably beautiful say. I froze who was this girl with the angel voice. I hadn't seen her face. But I wanted to. I looked away and to her friend who was about to open her mouth when the bell rang.

Paul and I made our way slowly to history laughing and joking about Sam and some of the pranks we pulled on him on patrols during the two weeks. Paul wasn't paying attention and rammed into a girl knocking her flying on the floor and spreading her bag and its contents all over the floor. I quickly looked at the girl not fully noticing her just checking she's not out cold.

"Paul man. Watch where you're going." I shot him a glare and he looked at me with a sheepish look and then turned to the girl.

"Sorry Kimster."

"It's ok" It's that voice. My eyes immediately went to her. And blimey she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Her hair was black and fell just above her waist. Her eyes were a deep brown and her body was perfect and I'm sure it would feel perfect in my arms. Everything in my world in that moment revolved around this girl. In that moment she became the centre of my universe. She was the love of my life. My soul mate. I needed to protect her from everything and everyone.

I had imprinted.

I am in love with this angel in front of me.

"No way. This is too good." Paul laughed at my face and I knew that he knew I had just imprinted

"Hi" I sounded breathless even to my own ears. "I'm Jared. What's your name?"

Paul laughed even harder "Dude. You've been sitting next to the girl since freshman year."

No that is impossible. How had I gone three years with this beauty sitting next to me and not notice?

"Three years?" She nodded "Are you serious three years and I never noticed how beautiful she was?" My angel blushed and looked at me and then her face became angry. She leapt to her feet and picked up her belongings. Paul and I helped her and she gave us the dirtiest look. Paul grinned and recoiled from her. Why I felt like I was going to die from that look.

"What's wrong?" What had made my angel mad?

"What's wrong? You act like I don't exists for 12 years and all of the sudden I'm beautiful. You don't even no my name."

"But… I like you."

"You don't even know me. Leave me alone." Her words were like a slap in the face. Paul laughed even harder. And then I saw the tears fall from her eyes. And my heart broke my love was crying. I wanted to die. And then she ran. She ran from me. I did the first thing I thought of. I ran after her.

"Wait. Girl. Please." I called after her in the school parking lot.

"Leave me alone" Her voice broke on the word alone and my heart clenched for her. I caught up to her and I let my arms circle her waist and pulled her into my chest. I was right she belonged here. I slowly started to stroke her stomach with my hands comforting her.

"Please. Tell me your name. I need to know." At my words she seemed to get mad again. Struggling in my arms to get free from my grip. I didn't want to hurt her so I let her go. She slowly turned to face me. And I was once again struck by my love for this girl in front of me. Her hair whipped around her and I gently reached my hand out to push it from her face. She recoiled from me. That hurt. I slowly dropped my hand.

"You want to know my name?" She asked me. I nodded "Then go back in fucking time and pay attention to the girl who sat next to you for 12 fucking years." And then she ran from me again.

"Please." I shouted after her. But she was already gone. Tears formed before I knew it. My love had run from me. I sat on the floor. My head in my hands grunting in frustration and pulling at the strands of hair on my head.

"Her names Kim." I turned my head sharply at the voice and saw the girl who was sitting with my angel at lunch.

"Kim" Kim. Kim. Kim; my mind was repeating her name like it was the only word it new.

"Kimberley Roe Crawler. You've sat next to her for 12 years."

"12 years?" How had I never noticed?

"I'm Sammie by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sammie" I mumbled staring in the direction my angel ran.

"If you introduce me to Paul I'll help you with Kim." I grinned at her and held out my hand. She shook it.

"You have a deal Sammie." She smiled. "Follow me" I stood up and she followed me.

"You know I can't believe you didn't know who Kim was."

"Neither can I she's beautiful" I let out a whist full sigh.

"There's more to her than that." Sammie glared at me.

"I know. I know." I quickly said. As we walked a listened for the sound of Paul's voice I located him up where I left him. As we turned the corner I saw Paul flattening Quil against a locker.

"PAUL" I shouted "Let him down." I placed my hand on Paul's shoulder and tugged he released Quil and turned to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanna know what he was saying about _your _Kim?" My head snapped into Quil's direction who gulped under my glare and then I turned back to Paul.

"What?" I asked clenching my fist which had started to shake. Paul looked at my fist and sent me a warning look.

"He just said how he wouldn't mind a piece of that 'arse' and how he was going to ask her out tonight and that you have no right talking to her. Oh and then something else about her arse." Before Paul or anyone had time to react I now had Quil pinned to the locker.

"You fucking what?" I seethed. "What did you say about her arse?" Quil did nothing but stutter. "And you fucking think I can't talk to her. She means a lot to me. Don't fucking talk about her in that way. I'll fucking kill you." I was pissed he was trying to take my Kim away from me.

"Jared man let go." Paul grabbed me around the waist and lifted me away from Quil I struggled with him.

"He's trying to take Kim from me."

"No. Mate remember she _belongs _with you. She's your other half remember. Imprint." He whispered at me. I relaxed but still sent death glares at Quil. My hands were still shaking a little bit. I wanted to kill him.

"Jeez man what the fuck is your problem?"

"Kim isn't something to mess with. Jared is extremely protective over her" Who knew Paul could talk without shouting.

"HE'S NEVER EVEN SPOKE TO HER BEFORE. YOU PROBABLY DARED HIM TO MESS WITH HER FEELINGS. FINE HE CAN FUCKING HAVE HER. SHE'S NOTHING SPECIAL ANYWAY. I CAN HAVE ANYONE I WANT." Quil shouted. Paul and I both lunged at Quill who seemed to come to his senses and run in the opposite direction.

"Who the fuck did he think he is raising his at me." Paul was pissed.

"Kim's more than fucking special" Sammie said. Paul looked at Sammie. I was to busy staring after Quil. How dare he speak about Kim in that way? My beautiful, smart, wonderful-

"JARED" I was brought out of my thoughts by Sammie who was looking at me pointedly.

"Oh. Paul this is Sammie. Sammie this is Paul" Paul winked at her while she giggled a hello.

"How you doing?"

"Yeah enough of that. Sammie. You said you'd help me." She tore her eyes from Paul.

"Oh yes I did. Follow me." She motioned for Paul and me to follow her and we did. We followed her to near the first beach to a little yellow house.

"Talk to her. Apologise." Sammie said motioning to the door.

"Wait What? This is Kim's house. Oh God." I slowly made my way to her door as I knocked gently I heard Paul and Sammie leave and the door opened slowly.

"Jared?"

"Can we talk?"

"Umm. Yeah sure." She opened the door for me. When she had shut the door behind me I managed to take in her beauty.

My Angel.

"What did you want Jared?" I realised I had been staring to long.

"I'm sorry." She blinked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not noticing you all these years. I'm sorry for not knowing your name. But I really like you. And I want to make up for that. Please _Kim._" She looked at me.

"What is it with you? STOP TRYING TO HURT ME." Hearing my angel shout at me and seeing the hate in her eyes hurt me more than anything. "Leave me the hell alone. Go back and laugh about me to Paul." She walked to the door. "Go on. GET OUT."

"Kim. Please." I pleaded with her.

"OUT" My angel looked close to tears. I gave her one last pleading look and left. My heart stayed with her.

---

* * *

**Yeah so let me know.**

**Love**

**Vicky.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2 Wolf howls and tears

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. UNFORTUNATLEY. **

**HEY THANKYOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. IT MEANT A LOT.**

**Chapter two- Wolf howls and tears.  
**

**

* * *

**

--- Kim POV

This thing with Jared was confusing the hell out of me. I didn't know he could be so cruel to someone. Pretending you liked them just for fun? He didn't even no my name and I've sat next to him for years. Did he have any idea how that made me feel?

It hurt.

I've been crying all after known. The tears wouldn't stop. How he knew where I lived I had no idea but I hope he never came here again. I never thought I'd say that but he was no longer the Jared I knew. He was different.

The Jared I had watched for years now wouldn't have messed with girl feelings. Yes he got a round a bit but he never hurt them. They knew it was a one time deal. But this Jared, he may look good but god damn he didn't care for people feelings anymore. I never knew he was such a good actor either.

My heart clenched. This wasn't Jared. What in the world was going on? How could someone change in such a short time? I knew Paul could be a jerk but _Jared. _

I was brought out of my musings by a knock on the door. As I made my way from my spot on the floor by my bedroom I hastily wiped my eyes to remove my tears. If it was Jared I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. As I opened it I sighed in relief.

It wasn't Jared it was Quil.

"Hey Quil! What's up?" He grinned cheekily at me.

"Kim. I wanted to ask something."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out on a date with me this weekend?" I was shocked. Quil had never before shown interest. Maybe a night out with Quil was exactly what I needed to get Jared out of my head. As I silently thought about what I was going to say to Quil I heard a sound come from the trees beside my house. It sounded something like a whimper. A whimper I knew to well. A whimper someone made when they were crying. I shook it of I was obviously hearing things.

"Sure."

"Really?" Quil asked looking excited.

"Yeah."

"Wicked I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday" He placed a quick kiss on my cheek and left.

As I shut the door feeling slightly happier a howl echoed from the forest. A wolf howl. It sounded like it was in pain. It sounded heartbroken. I shook it off again wolfs can't sound heartbroken. With a shake of my head I turned to the kitchen to start dinner.

Dinner that night was un-eventful as usual. Mum and Dad didn't get home till about 8 so it ended up cold. And I had no idea where Kerion my brother was. Idiot was probably out with some college girl again.

All night I kept hearing the same howls from the woods near my house and if I'm being honest it was scaring me. It sounded really close. My Dad always said there was wolfs near hear but I had never heard them so close before.

It took me ages to get to sleep and I finally did at around 2 but I was incredibly restless.

---

The next day dawned grey and cloudly. No surprise there. I was tired and just wanted this day to be over already. I took extra long getting ready this morning. I wanted to look good. I must have emptied my entire closet. Finally I gave up on looking good and chose my favourite pair of white skinnys and a Bobby Long t-shirt I brought in Seattle. I topped it off with a pair of hightops. My hair just didn't want to co-operate with me today so I just pushed it back into a pony tail.

"Kimyyyyy" Was the first thing I heard when I entered the school grounds before first class. Sammie came walking towards me. Hand in hand with _Paul. _My eye's widened and I looked between their clasped hands and their faces. Sammie was glowing she was so happy. I always knew she kind of liked Paul. Even though he could be a jerk he seemed to make her really happy. If that was the case, I guess I could like him.

"Wow. You two huh?" Paul winkind and looked down at Sammie smiling. She smiled back at him lovingly. Aww. They really liked eachother why couldn't I have that.

"Yeah. Oh look there's Jared. Oh god he looks terrible." I looked towards where Sammie was pointing and Jared did indeed look terrible. He looked like he'd just had the worse news possible. Bags were under his eyes which were swollen red. Before any of us could say anything Quil was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Kim. You ok today?" Quil asked.

"Yeah I'm ok"

"We still on for Saturday?" He asked.

Before I could answer Paul was shouting.

"JARED." We all turned around to see Paul running at Jared who had a look of pure haterd etched on his face, tears in his eyes and his whole frame was shaking. A second later Jared had done this kind of leap at Quil but Paul wrapped his arms around Jared to hold him back. "JARED. CALM DOWN."

Jared seemed to be muttering a lot of curses and death threats at Quil. "I TOLD HIM. I FUCKING TOLD HIM." Jared's eyes were trained on Quil who I noticed was wearing a very smug look. Sammie was looking at Jared, who was still trying hard to get out of Pauls grip, and then looked at Quil wide eyed.

"Quil you didn't?" was all she said.

"I did. We're going out on Saturday aren't we babe?" Quil said. Before I could reply to that Paul interrupted me again.

"I'm taking you home buddy. I'll call you later Sammie." Jared turned his eyes to me and I gasped. His eyes were filled with tears and he had the most heartbroken expression on his face. "Please don't" He mouthed at me and then looked pointedly at Quil. Paul shoved Jared roughly in the direction of the gate and continued to push him until he was out of site.

"QUIL." We all turned around to see Jacob and Embry coming towards us. "You idiot. He wanted to kill you yesterday because you wanted to ask out Kim. So you ask her anyway? Just to spite him?"

"What?" He did this to spite me? Wow. "What is it with you boy's? Do my feelings mean nothing to anyone?" And for the second time I ran from school.

"Quil your such an arse. Did her feelings mean anything to you?" I heard Sammie ask him. And then I heard her footsteps behind me."Kim wait up." I turned to face her and let my tears fall. "Oh Kim. You don't deserve this." She wrapped her arms around me tightly. Whispering words of comfort to me. We were silent for a long time until my tears stopped.

"So...you and Paul huh?" I asked her smiling.

She blushed. "Yeah. We spent all last night together before he had to go home. We spoke about everything and anything. He was so kind and he didn't try anything. And when he left he kissed my forehead and asked if he could pick me up this morning. And this morning he asked me to be his girlfriend." She was smiling so hard it just made me smile.

"I'm so happy for you." I hugged her again and we fell into easy conversation as we walked back towards my house. Not bothering and not in the mood for school today. As we reached my house, two peircing wolf howls sounded from the forest. One sounded again heartbroken. And one was a warning.

* * *

**HERE IT IS. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE MAD ABOUT MY QUIL CHARACTER BUT HE WILL GO BACK TO BEING QUIL THE NICE GUY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

**REVIEW. **

**LOVE **

**VICKY.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. **

**HEY YOU GUYS. THIS CHAPTER MAY SUCK BECAUSE I'M NOT WELL AT THE MOMENT. BUT HERE IT IS.  
**

**Chapter three- Friends?**

**

* * *

**

Paul was still trying to calm me down. But nothing could. My eyesight was clouded with that image. Quil's arms wrapped around her. I wanted to be the one to hold her that way. I let myself finally phase, my human body couldn't deal with this kind of pain. I let out a cry of pain. The howl sounded across the forest and then Paul sent out a warning to Sam. Sam needed to be here. My wolf form was shaking turns out even my wolf form couldn't deal with this pain.

_Jared man calm down__._ - Paul

_Kill Quil. Kill Quil__._ - Jared

_Stop thinking that Jared. _- Paul

_I'll kill you to in a minute__._ - Jared

_JARED CALM DOWN__._ - The double timber in Sam's voice echoed in my head. I couldn't disobey an Alpha command.

I finally started to calm myself. But I was having problems. Paul started using his imagination and conjured up images of me and Kim. My arms wrapped around her. Her smiling and laughing with me as we watched our children play on first beach. It worked. I calmed down.

_What happened?_ - Sam

_Jared saw Kim in the arms of Quil and heard Quil confirming a date between the pair._ - Paul

_Ah. Your imprint in the arms of someone else__._ - Sam.

I nodded. Paul was currently relaying everything he had seen until the moment he dragged me out of the school.

_Jared. By the looks of things you've confused the hell out of the poor girl. First you will make things right and explain why you kicked of._ – Sam.

_You want me to tell her I'm a werewolf?_ – Jared.

_Yes and Paul you will be telling Sammie also. They deserve the truth. Now I'm going back to Emily. Stay away from Quil Jared._ – Sam.

Paul and I looked at each other and both phased back.

"Oh God. I can't tell her. She'll think I'm crazy." Paul was mumbling pacing back and forth.

"At least your imprint like's you." I spat at him.

"Yeah that's true. Yours probably likes me to." I threw a tree branch at him.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." Paul and I ran back to the school when we reached there it was lunch so it wouldn't be hard to find. They searched and neither girl was there. Paul and I were starting to get more and more anxious at the absence of our girls.

"Jacob" I called when I saw him standing with Quil and Embry. Quil had a smug little smirk on his face that I really wanted to punch off.

"Yeah man?"

"Do you know where Kim and Sammie are?" I asked. Quil snorted so I rounded on him. "What?" I spat.

"Oh nothing. She was upset. Crying and everything and ran. Sammie went with her." Kim crying.

"Why was she crying?" Paul asked guessing I was to pissed to speak.

"Because Quil's a fucking idiot he was going to play Kim to get even with Jared." Jacob and Embry both looked really apologetic. I'll give them that. I had just opened my mouth to let out a stream of threats and curse when I saw Paul's arm swing forward and punch Quil in the nose.

"Move before Jared kills you." Paul threatened as Quil hunched over blood pouring from his nose. Jacob and Embry tried not to laugh and pulled Quil away. "Come on. Sammie's not answering her phone, let's go to Kim's." Just as we turned the corner we were stopped by the principal.

"Ah Mr. Macaw and Mr. Blackbird. Where have you been?"

"Now's not the time. Got to run." Paul and I sprinted past him and ran in the direction of Kim's house. It didn't take us long. Becoming a werewolf made us fast even in human form.

When we reached Kim's we used our extensive hearing to see if anyone was about. All we could hear was Kim and Sammie.

"But Kim, you've been in love with Jared for years." At Sammie's words my mouth opened in shock, once the shock wore of I started doing a little victory jig.

"Yes she likes me" Paul stood there laughing. His laughter was so loud we didn't hear Kim's front door open.

"Wow Jared who knew you could dance?" I blushed and looked at Kim who was fighting back giggles by the looks of things.

"Just one of my many talents" I told the two giggling girls.

"Sammie" I heard Paul say as he walked towards his imprint. My eyes were trained on Kim who was staring straight back at me. I slowly made my way towards her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Shouting at Quil. I mean it's not my place it's just-" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because Kim's arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly placed my arms around her and we stood there just holding each other. I felt complete.

"Thank you. If you hadn't freaked this morning I would never have found out. Thank you Jared." She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and I felt burnt. A goofy smile spread on my face.

"You kissed me." I said to her smiling. She giggled and slapped my chest.

"Yeah I kissed you. But on your cheek. You don't deserve a real one."

"Oh really? Well what do I do to deserve it?" As she opened her mouth to reply our conversation was interrupted.

"YOU'RE a WHAT?!" Sammie shouted. Oh God. Here we go. Sammie was slowly backing away from Paul a scared look on her face. Paul was standing in front of her arms up, palms forward and a pleading look on his face.

"Sammie, please I won't hurt you. I swear. I'd die before I'd hurt you. Jared's a werewolf to." Kim and Sammie's eyes flashed to me and Kim extracted her self from my arms. I shot Paul a glare.

"Kim."

"Werewolf?" I nodded. "Prove it."

I sighed. "Ok. Follow me." I walked towards the forest and I could hear Kim following silently behind me. This could end two ways. She could expect me and love me or she could turn away.

"Wait here. Please." I looked at her and she just nodded. I ran behind the nearest tree and shed all my clothes and phased into my wolf form. I could hear Paul in my mind so I knew he had also phased. I could see Sammie in his mind. She looked petrified.

I slowly made my way back round the tree and sat in front of Kim. She just stared. Little gasps coming from her little mouth every time I blinked or moved. Then slowly ever so slowly she made her way towards me. Her hand slowly reached up to stroke the fur. I couldn't help it. I started purring my purring made her giggle.

"I'm still your friend Jared." My little human/wolf heart burst at her words and I pulled a goofy wolf face tongue hanging out the side of my mouth. She laughed at me and I let out a laugh that sounded like a bark.

"Can you be human again Jared?" I nodded and thought I'd push my wolf luck and licked the side of her face. "Jared Macaw that was disgusting." But she was laughing.

I ran back to the tree and phased not bothering to check on Paul sure he was ok and pulled my clothes back on.

"I think I prefer wolf Jared." Kim said as we walked out of the forest.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because he can't talk" I gasped in mock horror and started tickling her sides. She laughed and ran from me. I chased after her but she stopped abruptly and I almost collided with her.

"Kim what?" She pointed in front of her. My good mood disappeared straight away.

Paul was sitting on Kim's front steps tears streaming from the usually scary guys eyes when he looked at us the look on his face said it all.

"She wants' nothing to do with me."

"Oh Paul" Kim made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him. That's why I loved this girl. She was unbelievably kind. Even to someone like Paul. As Kim comforted Paul I caught Sammie scent and followed after her. I followed the scent all the way to first beach. There she was. Sitting on the sand facing the water. Just watching. She looked beautiful but never as beautiful as his Kim. As if sensing someone was there she jumped up and started backing away from me.

"Sammie. I won't hurt you."

"Where's Kim?"

"With Paul at her house. She's fine. I won't ever hurt her. Or you. Neither will Paul. Just trust us. You mean so much to Paul. You're all he talks about. He's there now crying."

"It's just he's a werewolf."

"So am I." She nodded.

"You won't hurt us?"

"Never." I vowed. She sighed and the smiled.

"Crying huh?" I laughed.

"Like a baby."

We slowly made our way back to Kim's and when we got there I saw red.

Quil.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted. Paul had Kim behind him and was standing facing Quil.

"I came to make sure Kim was _safe. _We all know what a temper you two have" He said pointing at Paul and I.

"Quil. Either apologies to Kim for earlier or leave." Sammie spoke up.

"Fine. Look Kim. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to get one over on Jared and it wasn't fair for me to use you like that. I hope you can forgive me." I looked at Kim who looked at me and winked.

"Maybe one day." Was all she said before she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Followed by Sammie and Paul who slammed the door in Quil's face.

When we reached her bedroom we all fell to the floor laughing at the look on Quil's face. It took us a while to calm down and Kim was the one who managed it first.

"What's with the wired obsession you two have with us now?" She asked. I looked at Paul who nodded motioning for me to explain.

"We imprinted. Me on Kim and Paul on Sammie."

"Imprinted?" Sammie asked.

"It means we find our soul mate. The one were destined to be with. Our other half basically. Our love for them beats everything else. They are our world and we would do and be anything for them. Protector, brother, friend or lover." I said the last bit while looking at Kim who blushed under my stare.

"I want Paul to be my lover." Paul grinned and pulled Sammie onto his lap. Everyone looked at Kim who looked at me sadly.

"I… Jared…I can't deal with this." She whispered and I felt my heart break. She gave me a look. Pleading with me to understand. I needed to be in wolf form. I walked towards her and placed my hands on her cheeks and I kissed her forehead.

"Ok." I pressed another lingering kiss on her forehead and left.

* * *

**Yeah so here you are guy's **

**please review.**

**x  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Mum's

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I'M SORRY. BUT HERE IT IS.**

* * *

Chapter four- Mum's.

**Jared POV**

I arrived home after telling Sam I couldn't do patrols tonight. It hurt too much. That one word was running repeatedly through my head.

Friends.

Friends.

Friends.

My Kim. My angel just wanted to be friends. I ran past my Mum and up to my bedroom not wanting to speak with her. I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I felt like such a girl, face buried in my pillow and my eyes swimming with tears. The pain in my heart was becoming more painful.

I heard my Mums soft footsteps on the stairs and then her footsteps to my door and she slowly pushed it open.

"Jared?" She asked.

"Not now Ma'ma."

"What's wrong Jared?" She asked as she walked towards my bed and sat down.

"Nothing Ma'ma."

"Don't lie to me Jared." She said in her stern mother voice. "Is it a girl?"

"Yes" I mumbled into my pillow.

"What's her name?"

"Kim."

"Ahh Kim Crawler." I turned my head to look at her.

"You know my Kim?" I asked.

"Yes I know Kim. She's a sweet girl. Beautiful to"

"She's more than beautiful. There are no words to describe her beauty."

"You really like her don't you?"

"I imprinted on her Mum."

She flung her arms around me and squealed. "Oh Jared honey that's fantastic"

"No it isn't" I told her. She pulled back to look at me.

"Why not?"

"She just wants to be friends."

"Why what did you do?"

"Nothing" I mumbled burying my head in my pillow again.

"Jared Aston Macaw. What did you do?"

"I may have ignored her. I didn't even know who she was and she's sat beside me every day since I was little and I never noticed her and now all she wants to be is friends." I whispered ashamed.

"Jared." She sighed. "You just need to be more persistent. You need to work for her. Show her how much she means to you. If you don't do that she's not going to know you're really interested. She needs to know you're interested."

"How?"

"Woo her. Flowers. Chocolates. Gifts. The works, be a gentleman."

"What do you mean gentleman? I am a gentleman." She rolled her eyes.

"Open doors. Carry books. Don't curse like a sailor." With that she left me to brood.

**Kim POV**

Sammie and Paul left a little while after Jared and I went down stairs to prepare dinner. It was only me and Mum tonight seeing as everyone else was busy. Maybe she could give me some advice.

I made my mums favourite, Mediterranean chicken with roasted vegetables. It doesn't take that long to make and it's done in about 55minutes.

I was setting the table when my mum walked in with her normal bright smile.

"Hey baby." She greeted. "Mmmm you made my favourite."

"Sure did Ma."

"How was school Kimmy?"

"I came home early." She looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Boy trouble" I mumbled. She chocked on her water.

"Boys. As in more than one?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes well no." She raised an eye brow.

"Well?"

"You remember Jared?" She smiled and laughed.

"Yes I remember Jared. The boy you've been crushing on for years now." I blushed.

"Yes Ma. Him. Well he's taken an interest in me."

"But baby this is good."

"I know but its Jared and me. We just don't mix."

"And what makes you say that? He's taken an interest in you. If think you should go for it."

"But he's gorgeous and I'm like not." I finished sadly.

"You are beautiful Kimberley and I won't have you saying otherwise. Does Jared find you beautiful?" I didn't answer.

"You really think I should go for it."

"You never know until you try dear." She told me wisely. I must have still looked sceptical because she sighed.

"Do you know the story about how I met your father?" I shook my head. "I was just like you I was practically in love with your father at first sight and he didn't even know who I was. Then one day I fell down the stairs in the hallway on my way to Spanish and your father caught me and I blushed and ran of. But you know what?"

"What?"

"He never left me alone after that day. Everywhere I went he was there and I was so happy. I gave him that chance and we've been together ever since." My mum left then to clean up our dishes then while I sat to ponder what my mother had said.

Should I give Jared a chance?

Should I put aside all my doubts and just grab hold of what may be my only chance of happiness?

Do I even deserve Jared?

I finally made up mind and sprinted to put my shows on.

"MUM." I shouted. She came scurrying out of the kitchen.

"Yes dear."

"I'm going out. I'll be back later"

"Have fun" She winked at me.

I ran past the local store and past first beach to a little house just outside of first beach. It was a small house. Very beautiful pale brown walls with a bright white front door. Flower boxes underneath the windows. Jared's mum's car was parked on the drive along with Jared's.

He was in.

I quietly knocked on the door but loud enough for them to hear me. I didn't have to wait long until Jared's mother opened the door.

Jill Macaw was young. Only sixteen when she had Jared. She had the same features as Jared but they were more feminine. She was one of the most beautiful women in La Push. She smiled warmly when she saw who it was.

"He's upstairs." Was all she said

"Thank you." I said as I ran up the stairs to Jared's room.

"What do you want Ma'ma"

"Do you really talk to your Mum like that Jared?" At the sound of my voice Jared in his haste to stand up landed in a heap of covers on the floor. Blushing like mad Jared softly looked at me and then at the floor.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Jared. Can we talk?"

* * *

**REVIEW**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey you guys.

I know I've been really bad with updating lately but I have my reason but I won't bore you with them.

I have some news.

Love and Trails and 6th Year at Hogwarts

are going to be RE-WRITTEN.

And also on Tuesday and Thursdays I will update:

New Girl In One Tree Hill

The Snake and The Weasel

Sticking Together and Jareds Angel

Also, I will add two extra chapters to

The Girl that Always ran.

I Thank you all for reading my stories.

Love you all.

Vicky :D

x


	6. Chapter 5 Kiss Me

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING :(**

**NEW MOON WAS AMAZING.**

**Chapter five- Kiss me**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Jared. Can we talk?" His face was a picture of shock as I stood in his bedroom. I don't think he believed I was here.

"Kim. Your really here?" I nodded. He hastily started moving things around his room finding a place for me to sit. Clothes were being thrown through the room. I stifled a giggle as a pair of superman boxers flew past my head.

"Superman? Really Jared?" He turned to me and his russet skin had a reddish tint forming on his cheeks.

"They were a gift from my mum." Was his very shy reply.

"I like them." I said still trying to stifle my giggles.

"Ok Kim. Let it out." Four little giggles left my mouth and soon he was laughing with me. Some how we ended up laughing while lying on his bed. When we had caught our breath I slowly turned to look at him.

"Jared."

"Kim. I know you wanna be friends ok? I'm trying to respect that but you make it so hard." He whispered slowly touching my cheek with his scorching finger. I sighed contentedly closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

"I don't want it to be hard. I want it to be easy."

"What do you mean?" His eyes, when I finally meet them, shinned with hope and love and I smiled.

"I want to be more than just your friend Jared." All of the sudden I was off the bed and in the air being swung around and around while his joyous laugh filled the room.

"Oh Kim. Thank you, thank you. I'll treat you like a princess. Nobody will ever love you like I do-" That was the second everything stopped. I muffled shit came from Jared. "I didn't mean-"

"You love me?" I looked into his eyes and found the answer I was looking for.

"Yes" He whispered again. "I know it's to soon, for you but-"

"Jared" I said a little louder than a whisper. He looked at me. "Kiss me"

Jared's hand slowly came towards my check and he gently cupped it in his large hands. The heat from his touch was radiating off him. Slowly, unbelievably slowly, his face came closer to mine. And when his lips touched, I was in heaven.

I'd heard stories of fireworks when kissing but this was so much more. It was the perfect kiss. He was gentle but firm and he held me like I was the most precious thing to him. One of his hands travelled to my back and he wrapped it around me and pulled me up into the air and broke the kiss by swinging me around. I giggled.

"Our perfect first kiss" Jared whispered at my ear.

"Definitely not the last." I giggled in his ear.

"Definitely not" I just realised I'm finally happy after such a long time alone.

"I'm glad you're a werewolf." I told him truthfully. He pulled to look at me with a confused expression.

"What? Why?"

"If you weren't a werewolf, you wouldn't have imprinted and then you wouldn't have noticed me." I said looking down. I heard him sigh and place himself on his bed.

"I know that if I wasn't a werewolf I would have noticed you at some point and I would have done anything to make you mine. I love you Kim. And I hate that I never noticed you before. You mean so much to me; you're so special to me. I want to be with you forever." By the end of his little speech his voice had become a whisper and he was blushing terribly. I stared at him silently, tears in my eyes. "Great now I've scared you off already"

"Jared." I whispered. He slowly looked at me. I opened my arms to him and whispered. "Hold me" He was immediately by my side wrapping me in his arms as I let the weight of his words crush.

---  
The next more I felt like the whole night had been a dream but when I reached school and Jared came running towards me I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep ok?" He asked after a very good morning kiss.

"Perfect" I answered. He smiled hugely and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my first class.

We got thousands of stares as we walked through the hallway and for once I didn't care. I had Jared on my arm and he loved me.

I could see Sammie and Paul arguing in front of us. This cannot be good.

"I SAW YOU. YOU HAD YOUR TOUNGE DOWN HER THROAT. YOU CHEATING LYING BASTARD. STAY AWAY FROM ME." I watched as Sammie ran in the direction of the bathroom with Paul shouting after her shouting that he loved her. Slowly I walked towards him and placed my arms on his elbow turning him towards me. What I saw shocked me. Paul Blackbird never cries. Not even when we were little.

"Go with Jared. I'll talk to Sammie." He looked at me and I knew his imprination instincts were settling in, his need to follow her trying to take over. "I promise as soon as I find her and know she's ok I'll text Jared." Jared was now standing behind me.

"Come on mate. Kim's right. Sammie will be fine. She just needs girl time." Paul nodded slowly and started to follow Jared but then turned towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Promise you'll tell her. That girl kissed me. I was trying to push her off. I can't lose her Kim. I can't."

"I know you didn't Paul. I'll tell her. Now go." I watched them leave, once they got to the doors Jared turned and blew me kiss. Of course I blushed red but shyly blew him one back. And like a child he caught it and placed his hand over his heart.

Now to find Sammie.

I found her quickly, crying silently in the music room.

"Sammie?" She ignored me. I wasn't having that. "SAMANTHA DON'T IGNORE ME."

"There was no need for calling me Samantha. Kimberley." She snorted.

"Sammie. Paul never kissed her." She scoffed. "Sammie. He can't, he physically can't. When he imprinted, he became unable to see other girls. You're his everything. Sammie if you leave him, your killing him."

She sniffed. "I know, I just…I also know he can do so much better than me. And I know that if it wasn't for this stupid imprint he wouldn't be interested." I sighed.

"Last night, before I left, I came to the conclusion that imprinting is just a faster way of finding your soul mate, just like Jared believes he would have noticed me and loved me eventually. Paul loves you Sammie. He was crying. Jared's taken him out." She giggled.

"Paul crying?"

"Like a baby."

"Who would of thought?" She laughed. She looked a lot better now.

"Come on. Let's go find our men." As we walked out of the music room Paul and Jared were walking our way. Jared opened his arms for me when I reached him and I gladly placed my self there. I turned to look at Sammie who sent me a wink and turned to Paul.

"Can we talk?"

----

**Next Week is a Paul and Sammie special.**

**It will be in Sammie's point of view and it's the talk they have after this.**

**Also I'm thinking of doing a PAUL AND ANGELA story once I've finished this. Would anyone read it?**

**Anyway let me know :D**

**REVIEW**

**Love Vicky**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7 Sammie and Paul Special

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.**

**AS PROMISED MY SAMMIE AND PAUL SPECIAL. AND IT'S EARLY :D**

**Chapter six- Sammie and Paul**

**Sammie POV**

"Can we talk?" I asked Paul in what I hoped was a confident voice; every time I was near him I lost the confidence to be my self. I always felt that I need to prove myself to him, be a better person. I couldn't look in his eyes, always so sparkling and filled with happiness, today his beautiful dark eyes filled with pain.

"Ok" He replied lifting his hand to clutch mine, reluctantly I pulled away, his eyes immediately watered and the pain showing became more apparent. "Please" he whispered as I walked in front of him.

"Paul, just let me get all this out of my head first. Ok?" I didn't look at him but I heard his soft sigh.

Paul was so different to what he was a couple of months ago, I knew it had something to do with the werewolf thing but that's not just it. He was kinder more considerate. The day after he imprinted I saw him helping pick up someone's books, someone he used to bully. I loved this Paul; he was nothing but kind and lovable. My feelings always came first with him and I knew he would do anything to protect me.

I slowly walked to our spot just by the edge of the baseball field on the school grounds. I sat slowly and patted the spot next to me. He sat as close to me as possible.

"Can I say one thing first?" he whispered. I nodded. "I didn't kiss that girl. I physically can't. I can't even see her Sam. I would never cheat on you; I would never do anything to put tears in your eyes. It killed me; it physically felt like I was dying when you ran off crying. I love you so much; I can't bare the thought of leaving you." I just stayed silent. "That's all I wanted to say" He whispered.

"Paul. I know what your like so don't interrupt me. Ok?" He nodded and pretended to close his mouth with an imaginary zip, I stifled a giggle. "I know you didn't kiss her Paul. I was just so sad." He gave me a confused look. "I feel that I'm not good enough for you Paul. I feel that you can do so much better-" I went to carry on but he interrupted me.

"Don't you get it?" He said. "There is nobody better for me, ever. You're my perfect other half. Even if I wasn't a werewolf I bet you anything in the world I still would have fallen in love with you. You're perfect. Your eyes, your smile, and the little scrunch you get in your forehead when you giggle. You're just so perfect and I don't want anyone else. Ok?" He told me and I couldn't help the tears.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I love you. You mean the world to me." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a scorching kiss on the lips. After the kiss we just sat there and I thought back to they day everything changed.

_**Flashback**_

I remember watching Paul and Jared laying into Quil for the comments he made about Kim and when Paul had turned towards me he had frozen and the winked when Jared introduced us. I took Paul and Jared to Kim's and relaxed whilst Jared attempted to talk to Kim.

"So, what's your favourite colour Sammie?" I looked at Paul.

"What?" I laughed.

"I had no idea what to say to you so I asked you your favourite colour." He laughed with me.

"Red and orange" I told him.

"Why Red and orange?" He asked curiously

"The colours of the sunset, my favourite time of day, it's beautiful." He looked thoughtful for a second and then turned to the west and watched the sunset. He nodded after a second.

"You're right it is beautiful" We were silent. "Date me" he all of the sudden said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Shit that didn't come out right." He coughed nervously and gave me a sheepish grin. "I meant will you go out with me sometime?" I smiled.

"Sure. I suppose I could do that." He grinned. That was the moment everything changed.

_**End flashback**_

"What's going through that beautiful head of yours?" Paul whispered in my ear.

"The day we officially meet."

"Third best day of my life"

"What were one and two?"

"One; the day I told you I loved you and you said "Well duh, oh and I love you to" I giggled at the memory. "Two; days like this" I smiled at him and gave his cheek a kiss.

"Love you." I told him.

"Mmmm, not as much as I love you"

"Impossible." Then he started tickling me.

"Paul…Haha….stop…Haha" He stopped and placed a kiss on my head.

"Hey Paul" A voice called and I froze. Paul's arms tightened around me.

"Zoë" I spat.

"Weren't talking to you Sally." The nasally, fake brunette slut spat back.

"It's Sam" Paul told her.

"Whatever. Anyway, you know that I'm like, your ex-girlfriend and shit but I think we should get back together." I wanted to slap that bitch.

"No" Paul told her.

"What?" She screeched

"I said no."

"Why the fuck not" She screeched.

"Cos I'm in love with Sam" He said while looking at me. All of the sudden I had a sharp slap to the side of my face.

"Bitch" Zoë spat. Paul was standing in seconds.

"Bitch you touch her again and I'll fucking destroy you. Understand?" She whimpered and ran away. He was shaking so I went to calm him down; at the touch of my hand he was instantly calm.

"Come on, let's get you home." He whispered pressing a kiss to my temple.

**Paul's POV.**

I held my precious Sam tight in my arms as we walked the short walk from school to her house. I was still fuming but I wouldn't show her.

How dare that Zoë bitch slap my angel? I didn't care she was a girl I wanted to hurt her but I wouldn't.

Earlier I don't think I had ever felt so much pain in my life than I ever did in the moment she ran away from me, crying. It broke my heart. When that Chanel girl tried to kiss me, I wouldn't let her kiss me, she didn't get close, I was heartbroken when I turned away and saw Sammie's face, it was one I would never forget.

I'm not embarrassed to admit I cried my eyes out to Jared. It took him a while to stop the tears.

_**Flashback**_

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" I whimpered pathetically.

"She will. Sammie knows you wouldn't kiss anyone else."

"I want to hold her." I mumbled wrapping my arms around me pretending to feel Sammie in my arms.

"And you will. Just be patient. Come on will go find them."

_**End flashback**_

Jared's turned into a little sap as well. Our girls were the most important thing to us and we love the undeniably and irrevocably.

Sammie and Kim had changed our lives for the better and we can't imagine a world without them.


	8. Chapter 8 What's going on

**This chapter set in breaking dawn, when the Cullen's find out the Volturi are coming. **

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING :D**

* * *

KPOV.

A month has passed and Sammie and I haven't seen Paul or Jared. Not once. I knew the wolf thing can take up sometime but really a month without even a phone call. What the hell?

We were out for the Christmas and today were Christmas Eve. Sammie was spending it with me this year because her parents are in Spain on a couple's holiday. Not that it made a difference they spent it here anyway.

Mum and Dad were out so we're helping prepare the turkey for cooking when there was a knock at the door. We weren't expecting anyone so Sammie and I made our way to the door. When I had opened the door I immediately shut it again.

Paul and Jared.

"Idiots" Sammie mumbled as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Girls. Please. Were sorry. Please talk to us." Paul shouted.

"Leave before I call the police for trespassing." I called back mad. There was no reply so we thought they had left but then there was a huge bang from upstairs. My bedroom to be exact.

"KIM. DON'T IGNORE YOUR BOYFRIEND. IT'S CHRISTMAS."

"SAME GOES FOR YOU SAMANTHA." Oh God. There in my bedroom.

"IGNORE YOU?" God was I pissed. "YOU TWO HAVE IGNORED US FOR A MONTH…" I thundered as Sammie and I ran up the stairs. Both boys were standing there sheepishly at the top of my stairs. Jared made his way towards me with his arms opened and when he got close enough I socked him in the jaw. Which hurt me more than him but I was to mad to care.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD JARED." And then I burst into tears and ran to the bathroom and locked my self in. Not even ten seconds later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Baby." Jared's voice whispered through the door. I could hear Sam and Paul shouting from my bedroom. "I'm sorry. Can I come and explain. Don't be mad at me."

"I…have….n-never…b-been…s-s-s-so…." I chocked out the most I could.

"Kim. Open the door. Or I'm going to break it down." I got up quickly and opened the door not wanting to risk him breaking it down. As soon as it was open I was pulled into his embrace.

"Baby. I'm so so sorry. It was just so busy." He whispered in my ear.

"What happened?" I sobbed into his chest. He started rocking me rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"You know the Cullen's?" I nodded. Then he told me everything. Baby Reneesme, a half human, half vampire child that is also Jacob Blacks imprint. The Volturi and all the Vampires that have come to town to be witnesses. "So baby I've been running extra patrols and everything else."

I sighed. "I've missed you."

"Oh, baby I've missed you to. You can ask Paul, I've been driving the guys crazy. I've wanted to be with you all the time but I can't. I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you to." He hugged me harder and swung me. I giggled. "Can I stay and help with the cooking?" He asked.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs past my bedroom were I can still hear Sammie shouting at Paul.

I gave Jared instructions and he was the perfect little helper and I was surprised that he was a really good cook.

Sammie and Paul came down a little while later and seemed to have made up. We worked in silence for a while until Paul interrupted.

"We need music." He ran out the front door and I noticed his car parked out front and then he ran back inside towards my radio. Christmas songs blared out seconds later.

"Dude. Seriously? You have a Christmas CD?" Jared laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulder to help balance himself.

"What?" Paul just shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the kitchen.

Laughing; Sammie, Jared and I followed him. Preparing everything took only another thirty minutes and then we settled down to watch a nice Christmas film on TV. Of course it was a classic. Scrooge.

It was around midnight when my parents came back in. Paul and Jared were still here. They walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Hell Mr and Mrs Crawler." Jared greeted. They nodded politely.

"Merry Christmas guys." My Mum said. I smiled and we all exchanged Merry Christmases.

"Hey can I give you your gift?" Jared whispered. "I'm not going to be able to see you until the day after Boxing Day." I nodded and he pulled me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Leave the door open guys." My dad called. Jared laughed and replied that we would.

"Right. So…Ummm….I've never had a girlfriend during a holiday before so this is new for me and… "He cleared his throat nervously. "I really hope you like it." He shoved a bag at me whilst looking at anything other than me.

I opened the bag to see four neatly wrapped gifts. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You wrapped these?"

"Yes" I quirked an eyebrow. "Ok my Mum did but I picked them." He pouted. I laughed and kissed his pout away. I opened the big one first.

"Awww…Jared." It was a beautiful crystal white picture frame filled with a picture of me and Jared on first beach. The sunset was behind us and he was lovingly kissing my cheek. "Thank you" I placed it bedside my bed and watched Jared smile. "Next one." I opened the second biggest and giggled. "Tickets to the circus?" He laughed.

"You love the circus." He said with a smile. I grinned. I went to the next one which was one of the smaller ones. I gasped when I opened it. It was one of the most beautiful charm bracelets I have ever seen. Three charms were already on it. A wolf, a K and a J.

"Jared, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much" I kissed him swiftly.

"Open the last one." He told me nervously. I looked at him curiously and then looked at him. I opened it and was presented with the most gorgeous silver ruby diamond ring.

"Jared" I gasped.

"I wanted something to give you. That will remind you that I love you and that I will marry you in a few years. And I just want you to remember I'll always be around you…" He told me quietly. I slowly made my way to the door and clicked it shut.

That was the moment we made love for the first time.

* * *

**Ok I would have written a lemon if I had ever done so before but I haven't so I didn't want to ruin it :D**

**review :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Together

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.**

**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER GUYS. SORRY**

**KPOV**

It was still Christmas break and I had seen Jared a little more than I had originally and I was glad. I really had missed him. We were pretty much inseparable when we were together and I just wanted to be with him always. Sammie was staying at my house still but today she was out with Paul. Me on the other hand I had to stay at home.

"Kimberley, could you come down here a second?" My Mum called. I left my room and slowly made my way down stairs. Both my parents were sitting on the kitchen table on separate ends and looking at everything but each other.

"Sit down Kimberley." My Dad said in a soft tone. My guard was instantly up. What's going on? I carefully sat down on the chair directly in the middle.

"What's going on?" I looked between each parent and I noticed my Dad was softly and silently crying.

"Kimberley. Your mother…" My Dad stopped not seeming able to get his words out. I looked towards my Mum for answers. She was just glaring at my Father.

"Spit it out." She spat at him. I glared at her. What's her problem?

"Kim. Your mother has been having an affair and she wishes to leave me and take you with her." Then my Dad broke down and I immediately ran to his side.

"Ohh Daddy." I cried as I hugged him. I could hear my Mum huffing in annoyance. I turned to glare at her.

"Kim. Hurry up we need to leave for Dales, it's a four hour drive." I shook my head. All the day long trips suddenly made sense.

"I'm not leaving." She immediately stood up an advanced towards me.

"Yes…you…are…" She hissed.

"NO. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MOTHER." And then she slapped me. I stood there in shock feeling the sting on my face. And then I ran. I ran straight to Jared's. As I reached his house I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. His Mum answered the door.

"KIM." She cried. "What's wrong dear?" I just sobbed and she pulled me into her arms and pulled me into the living room.

"I'm calling Jared." She said as she laid me on the couch.

**JPOV**

I was just sitting in Sam's, bored. My beautiful Kim was with her family today and I missed her I just wanted to hold her.

We made love Christmas morning. It was beautiful and slow; just how I imagined it. I was driving the guys nuts just thinking about her.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. One look told me it was my Mum.

"What's going on Mum?" I asked bored. I could hear a weird noise in the background.

"Jared." She said in a frantic voice. I was immediately alert.

"What? What's wrong?" I said frantically.

"It's Kim." I dropped the phone. Kim was the weird noise in the background. Something was wrong with my Kim. Sam saw my reaction and jumped from the phone.

"Mrs. Macaw. What's the matter?" I could hear my Mum speaking on the end of the phone but I didn't register the words.

"Jared." Sam's voice called. "She's ok. She's very upset. She needs you. Go." I immediately ran. My Kim needed me. It only took me a few seconds to reach my house. This wolf thing had benefits. As I reached the house I noticed the noise was Kim sobbing. I immediately started crying. It was like something was triggered.

"KIM." I shouted as I burst threw the door.

"SHE'S IN HERE." My Mum called and I walked through the living room door. I looked towards the sofa and could see my beautiful Angel curled up on the sofa. Crying her beautiful eyes out.

"Baby" I whispered and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my lap, rocking her back and forth. "Baby, speak to me." I watched her slowly calm and her crying and sobs stopped.

"My Mum has been having an affair." She sniffed. "She wants me to leave with her and this Dale guys." I stiffened.

"Where is Dales?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Four hours from here." I let out a sob. She'd be so far away from me. "Jared?" She questioned and her beautiful eyes looked with mine. She smiled weakly. "I told her I'm not going and she's no longer my mother." I smiled.

"What did she say to that?" I asked knowing her Mum probably wasn't happy.

"She slapped me." I started shaking I was so mad. She slapped my angel. She placed her hand on my arm and I immediately calmed.

"Don't worry Jared. What ever happens will get through it together."

**--**

**Only one more chapter and then epilogue :D**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10 Always

**Disclaimer: Mine? Ha. I'm cursed with bad luck. **

Chapter nine: Always.

_Kim POV_

Mum left. Half of me was glad that she did but the other half of me wondered what I was going to do without her. She was my Mum after all. Dad was heartbroken that much was obvious just by looking at him, not that I saw him much anyway. Dad spent most of his time in work these days; I guess this was his way of dealing with things. He had his work, I had Jared and Sammie. Jared. He was such a saint, if I needed anything and I mean anything he was there without a second thought. I don't know what I would have done without him.

News about my Mums affair travelled fast and without Jared I don't think I would have been able to survive the whispers and the stares. But with Jared there by my side it made everything so much more bearable. Slowly though, after a few weeks the whispers and stares vanished, but that didn't mean they stopped talking about it. My Dad was now La Pushes' most eligible bachelor. Insert eye roll here.

School was a lot worse if I'm being honest. Rumours spread like wild fire that I was cheating Jared just like my Mother did to my Father. Jared ended up with a month's worth of detention when one of the guys in our senior class said and I quote "Anytime you feel the need to cheat, call me". The guy ended up need to have metal plates in his jaw. That certainly ended all rumours.

"Kim?" Sammie's voice called to me. I turned to look at her as we lounged around her room. She was currently painting her nails a very vibrant pink colour. Jared and Paul were currently patrolling, all the mess with the Vulture or whatever their called was all over now. We both met little Reneesme the other day and she was a precious little thing she had all us girls wrapped round her finger.

"Sammie?" I mocked the tone of her voice.

"Have you heard from any colleges?" Ah the dreaded colleges. I nodded and she raised her eyebrows at me inviting me to elaborate.

"The University of Washington accepted me and the business college in Seattle." She squealed. When we were younger we both dreamed of opening up our own dance business. With me loving the business side and her dancing. It was perfect for us to go into business together.

"I heard from the University of Washington and the dance school in Portland" Now it was my turn to squeal. "Our dreams our coming true huh?" I nodded and we both squealed and launched at each other hugging and squealing.

"Now all you have to do is take of your shirts and you've made every man's fantasy come true." We both laughed at the sound of Pauls voice and his words. Jumping of the bed we saw Paul and Jared both standing at Sammie's bedroom door. Laughing we both launched ourselves at the two boys, both of them catching us with ease. Looking in Jared eyes as he loving caressed my face only made me wish I could be this happy. **Always.**

_Sammie's POV_

Kim had left a while ago with Jared an it was now only Paul and I. He was currently singing of key to the Iron Maiden song playing from my laptop. I couldn't help but smile. He hates singing but knows it's something I love so he does it anyway. And then our song started playing. 4ever by the Veronicas. We smiled at each other. And then before my mind could even process anything I was being danced around the room by the ever bold Paul.

"Ahhhahaha" I giggled, he just carried on looking at me lovingly. The upbeat song carried on in the background as Paul swung me around like it was a ball.

"I used to catch my parents like this." He whispered in my ear.

"Like what?"

"Dancing around the living room, so deep in love with each other like we are now." He told me. I was shocked. You usually didn't see this side of Paul but I loved it.

"I love you." I told him sincerely.

"I love you to." He said confidently. "**Always**"

_Paul POV_

I don't think Sammie realised how beautiful she looked right now. Laughing as I danced around her bedroom. I don't think I even realised how happy I truly was with her. The pack had noticed how different I was. I no longer had a temper and I owed that all to Sammie. If I hadn't imprinted on the most kind, loving and smiley girl, I recon I would have been the most idiotic fool known to man. But now I have my Sammie.

Deep down I guess I never thought of imprinting was a big deal but when it happened with me I finally found out what I had been missing.

There was no doubt in my mind that Sammie and I were destined to be together. **Always.**

_Jared POV._

I was gently holding Kim to my chest as we stood on one of the many cliffs in La Push. We watched as the sun disappeared beneath our view and I knew I had to tell her.

"Kim" I whispered in her ear not wanting to disturb the beautiful silence around us.

"Mhmm?"Was her only response.

"I need to talk to you about something." She immediately tensed fearing the worst. "Pack it in" I mumbled rubbing her shoulders in comfort. "It's nothing bad." I told her.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." I told her truthfully.

"Ok then." She turned to face me wrapping her arms around me pulling herself closer.

"I've told Sam I'm going to stop fazing." She froze in my arms.

"What?" She questioned.

"I'm not aging Kim. And I want to. I want to grow old with you. I was going to have to stop sometime and I want to stop now so I can go off to college. With you." It was the truth. If I didn't stop fazing and she went off to college I was still be stuck looking 18.

"College?" She questioned.

"Business school" I mumbled.

"What?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah I want to have my own building company. Ya know." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Even though it was, it was my dream.

"Jared?" I looked at her. "Did you know I'm going to business school next year?" I shook my head a big grin on my face ecstatic.

"We'll be together?" She asked.

I nodded. "**Always**."

----  
_**Only the epilogue left now. :D**_

_**REVIEW :D**_

**_Hey I'm going to be writing an Angela and Paul story if anyone is interested._**


	11. The End

_**Disclaimer: Mine? No **_

_**Epilogue:**_

I waved goodbye to my tearful father as Jared and I pulled away from my house. Today was the day I finally left for Business school in Seattle. Sammie had left yesterday for dance school. It killed her inside to leave because Paul had decided not to leave La Push. Jared on the other hand was joining me in Seattle. He hadn't fazed since our conversation at the end of June.

I had noticed changes in Jared since then. He wasn't so angry over little things anymore. He was also so much happier than he was. Sometimes he gets this look in his eye when he hears a wolf howl in the distance and I know he wishes on rare occasion that he could join them. Of course when I bring it up he denies it but he can't lie to me.

"You okay?" His soft voice came from beside me as I stared periodically threw the window watching La Push disappear around me. I turned to look at him a peaceful smile on my face.

"Perfect" we lapped back into our comfortable silence. And I again stared out the window. I thought about our new home and I knew Jared knew I was still mad.

Two weeks ago Jared tells me he brought and of campus apartment. He brought it, not renting it, brought it. He didn't even consult me about it but I knew he meant well, that didn't mean I wasn't mad.

Last week he took me to see said apartment and I was shocked at how beautiful it is. I also knew it was more expensive than Jared was letting on. It had three bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, living and dinning space and a kitchen. The view was also spectacular, you could see for miles.

"Jared?" He turned to look at me with his gorgeous smile. "How did you pay for the apartment?" He froze at my words. "Jared, if you tell me I won't be mad at you anymore." He sighed and looked at me with love filled eyes.

"You know my Dads not around?" He asked. I nodded at his question urging him to continue. "Well when he left, he laid down a trust fund. $1,000 entered each month." I gaped at him.

"How old were you when he left?" I questioned dreading the answer.

"I was four" Oh God I did the math in my head and gaped.

"Oh God, You have a $168,000 trust fund and it still getting money added in?"

"Yep until the day he dies." He told me calmly. I just continued to gap at him. "You still mad." I shook my head.

"Damn, why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, to my absolute shock he _blushed. _"Are you blushing?"

"Kim, it's embracing. And besides I was waiting for the perfect girl to spend it on. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. I want to make all your dreams come true. I want a great place for us to live in and a place for us to raise our children." His voice ended in a whisper. My grin was spreading further across my face.

"You think about that kind of stuff huh?" I asked.

"All the time."

"I love you. I have everything I've always wanted right here, you made all my dreams come true that day you came back to school."

"I love you to." He placed a kiss on our joint hands and we carried on forward heading towards our dreams.

**The End**

**Sequel: Ok so I've started a sequel but I will only post it if people want me to. So let me know. **


End file.
